


I Pick Flowers for Brooklyn Boys;  For Those Lost to the Futility of Conflict, Move Forward and Find New Life

by Flowers_For_Brooklyn_Boys



Series: Flowers for Brooklyn Boys (Stucky drabbles) [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes Recovering, Cover Art, Flower Language, I have a lot of feeling about stucky and flower language, M/M, poppy flowers and daffodils
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-23 01:23:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4857896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flowers_For_Brooklyn_Boys/pseuds/Flowers_For_Brooklyn_Boys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cover art for my "Flowers for Brooklyn Boys" drabble series</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Pick Flowers for Brooklyn Boys;  For Those Lost to the Futility of Conflict, Move Forward and Find New Life

_**Flowers for Brooklyn Boys** _

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Daffodils - Rebirth, Forgiveness, Clarity  
> Poppies - Sleep, Remembrance, Futility of Conflict
> 
> (I may or may not have something in the works explaining the significance of this symbol as it applys to Steve and Bucky.)


End file.
